


The Next Step

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Series: Moving On [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had never felt a need for formalities, Allen knew Kanda's opinion on that sort of thing quite well, but as the years rolled by something…shifted, and now it just felt right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

It was a small affair, with just family and a few friends, just a little party.

They had never felt a need for formalities, Allen knew Kanda's opinion on that sort of thing quite well. Their relationship was a solid one, but as the years rolled by something…shifted, and now it _just felt right._

Allen was surprised, however, when it was not him but Kanda who brought it up in the first place, but Allen had jumped on the possibility immediately. He even went down on one knee in front of Kanda, who was sitting on the sofa at the time. Kanda just laughed and joined Allen, kneeling on the floor, holding hands, and they made their vows. Now all that was left was to make it official.

They counted themselves fortunate to be living in times when same-sex marriage was legal. There were so many couples who had waited all their lives for an opportunity such as this. The ceremony was at City Hall with just the two of them, along with Allen's manager, Anita, and Mahoja as witnesses, and then they met with the rest at the reception held at Tiedoll's home. Even Cross had shown up, though Allen suspected it was more because of the promise of free alcohol, but he was happy to see him nonetheless, that was until he began to hit on Anita. But before he could intervene Mahoja took matters into her own hands, and now Cross was sitting in the corner, sulking, as he swirled the whisky in his glass. He downed the shot and lit another cigarette and continued to make further plans. Anita was too good of a catch to let go. It seemed his idiot of a makeshift 'son' had at least done _something_ right.

"Congratulations, Kanda," Marie said as he shook Kanda's hand firmly. "But I have to admit, I was a little surprised that _you,_ of all people, would get married. You even beat me to it!" Marie chuckled as his fiancée, Miranda stood off to one side. "But not by much!" When Allen moved up next to her Miranda turned and gave him a light peck on the cheek and a warm hug, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" she said. Allen returned the hug and murmured into her hair, "Thank you, Miranda. That means a lot to us."

Tiedoll was bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other, and when Marie let go of Kanda's hand he all but flung himself at his 'son'. "Yuu-kun! My boy! You've made this old man so happy today!" he said as he sobbed into Kanda's shoulder. Kanda patted his 'father' gingerly on the back, he really wasn't good with this whole consoling thing, and threw Allen dirty looks as his husband tried to conceal his snickers behind his hand.

 _Husband._ They were husband and husband. Who would've thought?

Not him, that's for sure, but he and Allen had weathered the years of loving and fighting, for better and for worse, in sickness and in health. It all sounded like such a cliché, until one lived it, and now nothing seemed more natural than to have taken this next step.

"Froi, please, act your age," Cross rolled his eyes as he stamped out his cigarette.

Allen frowned. "You're one to talk, and you're just pissed because you're losing your touch."

Cross stood and strode across the room but before he could reach Allen Anita planted herself between them and smiled up at Cross, much to Mahoja's dismay.

"Now, now, let's be nice, you two. We're all adults here, and let's not forget this is supposed to be a happy occasion. Why don't you have something to eat, Marian? I wouldn't want the food I ordered to go to waste."

Anita took hold of his arm and steered him away from the newlyweds, with Mahoja close behind. That woman was cramping his style, Cross fumed to himself, but he smiled and continued to scheme as he let Anita guide him to the delicious spread.

"Maybe it'll sober him up a bit," Allen muttered.

Marie just let out a sigh. "Daisya would be so proud of his brother," he said as Miranda wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Daisya would be laughing his ass off," Kanda grumbled as he finally succeeded in prying his weeping 'father' off of him. Tiedoll gladly accepted the box of tissues Allen handed to him and proceeded to loudly blow his nose.

When Tiedoll had calmed down a little he said, "But seriously, Yuu…"

"When have you ever been serious, old man?"

Allen elbowed him and Kanda coughed.

Tiedoll continued without missing a beat. "Where are you planning on going for your honeymoon?"

Kanda choked as his drink went down the wrong way. Allen's face began to turn red and he cleared his throat. "We haven't given it much thought yet," he managed to get out. Cross turned around, guffawed at the sight, and held his plate out while Anita kept piling on the food. Mahoja just scowled.

Tiedoll placed the half empty box of tissues on a nearby table and clapped his hands, his eyes sparkling with delight. "Then allow me to pay your expenses! Anywhere you want to go!"

Kanda huffed. "It's not like we can't afford it."

"Please, Yuu, allow this old man this one small favor."

Before Kanda could retort Allen grabbed his arm and squeezed it, leaned into his spouse, and smiled at his father-in-law. "We'd love to take you up on the offer, wouldn't we?" and when he turned his smile on Kanda there was no way he could refuse.

"Fine," Kanda replied curtly, and Tiedoll began to sob once again. Allen chuckled and handed him the tissues and Marie and Miranda stepped in to take over the consoling this time around.

"Yeah, let Froi foot the bill, it's no skin off his nose," Cross called from the buffet table, waving a chicken wing in the air.

Allen turned on him and narrowed his eyes. "Just because _we're_ not paying for it doesn't mean that's more money for _you_ to scrounge off of me."

Cross clucked his tongue and Anita shoveled more food on his plate as Mahoja was plotting various methods of making him disappear. Permanently.

Anita wasn't really concerned about the food going to waste, not with Allen being there. She concerned herself instead with keeping Cross and Mahoja at bay. Kanda, on the other hand, kept trying to keep Tiedoll from constantly clinging to him but the older man was finally distracted when Marie and Miranda brought up their own wedding plans in an effort to deflect his attention away from Kanda. This only started another episode of sobbing when Tiedoll realized that very soon "both of my sons will be married!" Allen just stood at the table stuffing himself and sighing at all the theatrics.

And so the afternoon went.

 

"Well, _that_ was fun," Allen said later that evening, referring to the party and not to the many hours it had been since they had come home. Their clothes had instantly come off the second they were inside the apartment, and after many rounds of mind-blowing sex (another cliché, but _very_ appropriate) they were lying in bed with blankets and pillows and sheets strewn around the floor with the one remaining pillow being shared by them both.

"Our guardians-slash-foster parents are idiots," Kanda mumbled as he nuzzled Allen's neck, dragging his tongue along a particularly tasty patch of skin.

"Mmm…" Allen responded with a shiver while Kanda was investigating Allen's clavicle. "I'd have to agree, although I think I'd prefer Tiedoll over Cross any day. Ahhhh!" He shivered again when Kanda's fingers rolled over a still pert nipple.

"You didn't have to live with him 24/7." Kanda's mouth was now discovering the other nipple, sucking on it gently.

Allen laughed. "I practically did though. So, where do you wanna go on our honeymoon…!! God, Kanda!" Allen sucked in a breath as his balls were being fondled and that adventurous tongue licked and dipped into his belly button. When had Kanda moved that far down? The man was quick when he was determined.

"Kanda?" Allen tugged on his hair. "Hey, you…" Allen tugged harder. "Sweetie? Darling? Honey pie?" _That_ had the desired effect.

"No." Kanda stopped his attentions and glared at Allen. "Just…no."

 _"Husband?"_ Allen breathed, light and sweet.

Kanda smiled. "Yeah, that's okay… _Husband,"_ he said with all the love in the world.

"So, where…"

"Don't know. Don't care. Let's just take the old man's money and stay here." Kanda was eyeing Allen's cock as it twitched, like it was calling to him. He thought he should answer that call.

"T-that wouldn't be niiiice! Goddamnit, Kanda! I'm trying to…!!!!"

Nothing would be decided until the next morning.

 

Actually, it wasn't until early afternoon before they could stir themselves awake. After a nice long shared shower the next order of business was conquering the monster that was Allen's stomach as it reared its ugly head.

"New England?" Kanda repeated Allen's suggestion after he chewed and swallowed his mouthful of fried rice.

"Yes, have you ever been?"

Kanda knew that Allen knew that he hadn't but he played along. "No."

Allen scooped a few more helpings onto his plate from the wok on the stove before he sat down. "Autumn in New England is magical." He sighed wistfully. "The riot of colors, especially in the countryside, are breathtaking."

"You've been?"

"Mmhmm," Allen munched as he talked which still irritated Kanda somewhat but he kept silent for now. Allen looked like he was reliving a dream and Kanda didn't want to break the spell. "It was one of the many places Cross lugged me to. Thought his creditors wouldn't think to look for him in such a _quaint_ place. Fat chance of that. Still, I was lucky to be there when the leaves were turning."

"Sounds nice, but…"

"But?" Allen prompted as he munched.

"Why do we have to go anywhere? Is there some kinda rule that says we do?"

Allen put down his fork and the smile left his face. "You really don't want to?"

Kanda pushed back from the table and crossed one leg over the other. "I just think…" Then he uncrossed his legs and stood, taking his plate to rinse it off in the sink. Allen's eyes followed his every movement, not saying a word. When Kanda came back he leaned over to kiss the top of Allen's head. Allen tilted his head back and their lips met in a slow, melting way. He pushed away from the table and Kanda moved with him, lifting him and turning him into his arms. Kanda's voice was muffled by Allen's hair as he let his fingers play through it. "I think the _colors_ are breathtaking enough right here."

Allen placed his hands lightly on Kanda's cheeks, tilting his head to look him in the eyes. "We need to talk."

Kanda moved in again. "Talk later."

Allen pinched his cheeks. "I'm not trying to fight with you on this, okay?" There was no anger in his expression, just a want to understand.

"Okay, we'll talk," Kanda grumped, "but let's clean up first, and the laundry needs doing, too."

Allen smiled. "Right, and then we'll figure this out."

 

The laundry needing doing was an understatement seeing as how they'd been _overenthusiastic_ with their celebrating, added to which was even more laundry that they'd been letting pile up for a while. It was late afternoon when they finished all their cleaning and they sat on the sofa for a bit before tackling dinner. Their legs were stretched out with their feet on the coffee table and Allen had a huge bowl of popcorn sitting on his stomach. For every five handfuls that he took Kanda took one as a nature program played on the television.

"Let's go there," Kanda said.

"Costa Rica?"

"Yeah, 'cause the sloths look like they're having fun."

"But…sloths don't really _do_ anything."

"Exactly."

"…"

Kanda looked at Allen sidewise. "What?"

Allen sat up, put the bowl on the table and turned the television off with a click of the remote. He climbed onto Kanda's lap and stared at him. "Time to talk."

Kanda ran his hand up and down Allen's back. "You sure picked a suggestive way to talk. Maybe you really want something else?" He smirked and patted Allen's buttock.

"I'm being serious here. You know Tiedoll's gonna be upset if we don't go somewhere. Have a little compassion for the man, why don't you."

Kanda dropped his hand. "I suppose, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you afraid you'll get recognized wherever we go? You're not exactly one of us normal folk, or did you forget?"

"I've been off the touring circuit for a while now, and even if people do recognize me they've always been nice about it, most of the time anyway."

When Kanda gave him a skeptical look Allen added, "And I'll let you handle the ones who aren't." Allen moved a little closer and gave Kanda a peck on the tip of his nose.

Kanda smirked and his hands were back in motion, groping Allen's butt. "Damn right you will."

Allen snuggled up against Kanda's chest and murmured, "So, no problems, right?"

"Hmph…I guess. So where…" He was cut off by Allen's mouth on his, a tongue sliding between his lips and he sucked it in. Allen moaned softly but then his stomach growled.

Kanda snorted. "The beast awakens. Time for dinner."

Allen was still so close his breath tickled Kanda's ear. "How about an appetizer first?"

"Now you're talking." Kanda flipped him onto the sofa and ground his hips down and moved them round and round. Allen groaned and grabbed Kanda's ass, grinding up into him.

Dinner would be later than usual.

 

"You do realize," Allen said a little breathlessly, "that we haven't made a decision yet."

Kanda was having dessert as he licked Allen's fingers. He thought about Allen's observation for a second or two, shrugged, and continued his fascination with the slim digits, giving each one his undivided attention, but then he stopped and glanced at his… _husband._ He really liked the sound of that.

"The leaves."

"What?" Allen sounded a little confused.

"They're changing here, too."

"Yeah, they are. What about it?"

"Let's go."

"Go where?"

"We can take a drive out of the city."

"Are you still trying to avoid this?"

"Nope. Just thought you might like it since you brought up the fall colors." Allen gave him a look that said he wasn't buying it. Kanda sighed. "I'm still thinking about the honeymoon. It just might take me awhile."

Allen smiled. "Okay, when you're ready just let me know what you decide. I'd forgotten how stubborn you can be so I won't push you."

"Don't know about getting more time off work though."

"You already have the rest of the week off. I'm sure your boss won't mind if we take a little longer, and you _did_ say the work is starting to slow down. And I've got nothing coming up anytime soon, either."

Kanda chuckled. "You win. I'll talk to him tomorrow. Now...where was I?" He lifted Allen's hand and flicked his tongue over the palm.

They would be having dessert for the rest of the night.

 

They briefly considered visiting exotic locales but Allen quashed that idea because Kanda plus airport security plus a long flight did _not_ equal a good time. Allen had to sedate him the last time they flew. Short road trips could be fun but longer ones weren't very relaxing because one of them always had to be driving, and Allen was a menace (according to Kanda) because he insisted on stopping at every greasy spoon along the way. It had taken almost a full week for Kanda's stomach to recover.

In the end, to appease Tiedoll (and to calm the murderous aura surrounding Kanda because of the constant (un)helpful phone calls from the older man), they decided to take the train from coast to coast. Kanda let Allen have the window seat to satisfy his desire to admire the fall foliage as they wound their way from one city to the next. Since Allen made no effort to disguise himself he was recognized here and there. The people, on the whole, were a respectful bunch, and the few who weren't were intimidated into being so by Kanda's presence.

Married life wasn't all that different from the way they'd been living up until then, except for the fact that they now enjoyed the same benefits and legal rights that heterosexual couples did. Kanda still worked at landscaping and grudgingly kept helping at the florist. Allen continued composing and recording and switched from touring to giving free concerts or performing for charities. That subtle shift that had brought all this about only deepened their commitment and their meeting at that snowy cemetery felt like it was worlds away now.

"It'll be winter soon," Allen said as Kanda was nuzzling his neck again. It seemed to be his favorite place and Allen lifted his head to give Kanda more room to explore.

"Mmhmm…" Kanda was finding the spot behind Allen's ear to be in need of inspection.

Allen shivered again, _damn,_ that man could make him shiver, at the light swipe of his husband's tongue. "We should visit Mana. We still haven't told him."

"Sure..." Kanda was more interested in the curve of Allen's chin and he took a nibble. Mmm, that was tasty, too.

Kanda's version of foreplay was beginning to drive Allen a little crazy so he began a sinuous crawl over Kanda. He leaned ever closer, his lips barely touching Kanda's, and he licked them. His tongue, slick and wet, slid over Kanda's skin, a flush blossoming at a pace to match the quickening beat of Kanda's heart. The sheets were pushed aside, the pillows dropped onto the floor as their bodies maneuvered over the bed.

Allen's movements were steady and sure, a far cry from years ago when things started out _"all clumsy and shit"._ His chuckle at the memory was deep and throaty, sending a thrill through Kanda's body. Allen urged Kanda towards the headboard and he searched one-handed through the nightstand drawer until he found the silk ties they liked to use.

Kanda held his hands above his head and Allen tied first one, then the other to the bedposts, slipping his fingers between each tie and Kanda's skin to make sure they weren't too tight. Kanda was rock hard just from these simple actions. His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat and Allen sat astride Kanda's chest, slowly rubbing his body against his man, sliding down, down, down, and over the pulsing shaft.

Allen took hold of it and slid his thumb over the tip. Kanda gasped and wriggled his hips to sit in a lower position, pulling on the ties as he did.

"Careful now," Allen cautioned quietly. He grasped their weeping cocks, and stroked, stroked, "Ahhhh…feels so good, my love," he sighed with his head tilted back, thrusting into his hand, tugging Kanda with him.

"Allen…please…" Kanda groaned, sliding further down the bed. The ties were stretched taut, his fingers were tingling. Allen stroked harder, he bent over so he could watch himself work them, glancing up from time to time as Kanda struggled with his bonds. Experience told him that Kanda would come to no harm, but still… Time to move things along.

He let go slowly, sliding back and forth to keep the friction going as he took out the lubricant, squirting it onto his hand, and spreading it around and around in his palms, warming it in the process. His hands were back on their cocks, coating them and he slipped between Kanda's legs, coaxing them up until Kanda had them slung over Allen's shoulders.

One finger slipped in, then two, stretching, searching, and… "Fuck!" That got it. Allen grinned and hit it again.

"Fuck!" Kanda slumped completely and Allen pulled out his fingers and lined himself up and _pushed._ Kanda pushed back. Allen went deeper, all the way now, he pulled out and slammed into Kanda hard.

A cry and a whimper passed Kanda's lips and he didn't care. Allen was the only one who would ever hear something like that, Kanda entrusted himself to Allen. It was his ultimate show of love.

Tears trickled down Allen's cheeks as drove himself all the way in. This man, this beautiful man, he was still _so in love_ with him. The wet trails from the corners of Kanda's eyes said that he felt the same. "My sweet husband," Allen whispered. He reached up and untied him, Kanda slid his legs down around Allen's waist and Allen drew him close and rocked them.

Kanda bit down hard on Allen's shoulder, hands clutching his hair. "Faster!" he growled with a raspy voice. Allen threw him down and gave him what he wanted. He grabbed Kanda's cock and stroked him until it was spurting. Kanda's strangled cry caught in his throat and Allen was seeing white and trembling as he came right after. A few more unsteady thrusts to finish himself off and Kanda's legs dropped to the bed, and Allen fell with them.

The only sound in the bedroom was that of shaky breaths and quiet declarations of love, and soon even that dwindled as a welcoming sleep claimed them.

 

The sky was the color of Allen's eyes, promising the first snowfall of the season. He stepped from the car at the same time Kanda did and waited for him to join him. Kanda pulled a wreath from the backseat and rounded the rear of his vehicle and they walked through the gates into the familiar cemetery.

The near quiet was soothing, the sounds of the living going about their business in the distance. They knelt in front of the grave and Kanda waited for Allen to finish brushing debris off the marker before laying the wreath around the name engraved into it. They sat, cross-legged on the ground until the chill began to seep through their heavy coats. As Kanda stood Allen leaned forward and ran his gloved fingers over his father's name.

"Mana," Allen's breath formed little frosty pillows as it rose into the air. "I'm married now, and this," Allen gestured to Kanda, "you've met him before but now he's my husband. I wish you could've been there at the party. I think you would've gotten a good laugh at Cross making a fool of himself. I didn't know way back then that you'd asked him to take care of me should anything happen to you, but because of that I met his friend, Mr. Tiedoll, and his sons that he treasures so much."

Kanda coughed and cleared his throat. Allen chuckled. "My husband is one of his sons and I treasure him just as much and even more. So please, Mana, I hope you're happy for us."

Kanda took hold of Allen's arm and gently helped him to his feet, wrapped his arm around his shoulders and whispered, "I know he is." Allen leaned against him and sniffled a little when Kanda added, "I treasure you, too."

Little white flakes began to fall, dotting Kanda's hair and blending with Allen's, and they slowly stepped away from the grave and onto the walkway leading back to their car.

"So, how about a coffee?"

Allen smiled. "And some pie?" There was a childlike gleam in his eyes.

Kanda grinned. "Sure, and after that I was thinking we could go take a look at some wedding rings."

Allen's eyes widened and then his smile softened. "I'd love to." They walked through the gate, got in the car and started it up and pulled away from the curb.

And the snow kept falling in the silence, dusting the evergreen wreath white as life moved on.


End file.
